Hermione's Worst Day
by blinknena182
Summary: This is the story of Hermione's worst day.
1. Hemione's Worst Day

> Discalimer Don't own The song From Three Days Grace Or Harry Potter

I just needed to get this out of my system :P

* * *

Like every other day Hermione Granger was in the library. But because of the NEWTS everyone in her class was studying. Hermione was helping her best friends Harry and Ron and a few others Gryffindors as well. Then all of the sudden she saw him, Draco Malfoy the hottest guy in seventh year.  
  
Her mind wandered as her eyes moved from his eyes to his feet, imagining him in a completely black robe with his hair spiked and with eyeliner. Then she imagined him with a guitar and a band...  
  
"I hate everything about you,  
  
why do I love you?  
  
I hate everything about you,  
  
why do I love you?  
  
Every time we lie awake,  
  
after every hit we take  
  
every feeling that I get.  
  
But I haven't missed you yet." "Hermione..." Harry whispered 

"Mione..." growled Ron

"Granger..." pleaded Draco

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry Yelled in unison.  
  
"Wha...huh?" she blurted out.  
  
"Granger, next time you admire my well built physique don't let the whole school know about it." Draco said with a smirk then left the library.  
  
She thought about her song and how everyone heard it she; became a little dizzy and wanted to deny everything all the sudden.

Shit! She screamed before passing out. 


	2. What Really Happened in the Library

_Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter or any other human being fictional or real.And The song can be attributed to Alanis Morissette._

_Thank for all the reviews I was going to make it a one shot but you wanted otherwise so im going to do one more chapters and if I like what I'm seeing I'll continue the story._

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione awoke in the hospital wing disoriented and weak. She couldn't remember why she was there and this had never happened to her before.  
  
"Mione your awake!" Ron stated  
  
"What happened?" she questioned.  
  
"Well let me explain I think you two should leave." And with that Ginny shooed Harry and Ron away.  
  
"Okay Hermione. Since when do you like Malfoy?" said Ginny  
  
"What!?" Screamed Hermione causing a "Shush" from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well you do like him you sang him a whole chorus of that muggle song you told me about."  
  
"Ginny what happened?" she interrogated.  
  
"Well...Hermione are you sure you want to know?"she asked.  
  
"Yes!"

* * *

Hermione all of the sudden took her robe off, undid her tie and took her hair clip off letting her new curls fall on her face(Patil wanted her to use it for a week to see if she liked it).  
  
She then proceeded to Malfoy's table stood on it and started to undo her shirt exposing her bra. All of the sudden she started to sing looking directly at him.  
  
"I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
  
I wish nothing but the best for you both. An older version of me  
  
Is she perverted like me? Would she go down on you in a theatre?  
  
Does she speak eloquently? And would she have your baby?  
  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother"  
  
There she took Draco's collar and leaned her face centimeter away from his.  
  
"You seem very well, things look peaceful  
  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity?  
  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?"  
  
There she started dancing in the table waving her curls around.  
  
"'Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
  
And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
  
I hope you feel it... well can you feel it?"  
  
Then she sat again in her table where everybody was open mouthed. Then Draco told her something she passed out.  
  
"Wow what has gotten into Hermione?" Cried Luna.  
  
"Yes betraying her friends like that." Said Padma.  
  
"No, I mean since when does she hit on guys?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it."

* * *

"Well Ginny are you sure I sang that song?" berated Hermione  
  
"Yes, Hermione, why?" replied Ginny  
  
"I don't remember that." Hermione blurted out

* * *

Well Luna can be mean but she meant to ask since when did Hermione hit on a guy first so don't get a bad idea.:P


	3. How Gryffindors Cope with the Lost

Disclaimer- Do not own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**  
After they left the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor Common Room to grasp what just happened in the Library earlier that day.  
  
"Harry, what came over her?" Asked, a disappointed, Ron.  
  
"I don't know Ron if I didn't know better, I say she was under the Imperius Curse." Said Harry.  
  
"Well knowing Hermione that was probably it." Shouted Lavender from afar.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Screamed Ron grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"Well, Slytherins are known for their bets." Joined in Seamus.  
  
"And they do everything to win them even if it means doing Unforgivables." Uttered Dean.  
  
"What do they will by ruining Malfoy's reputation?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
"Power". Stated Harry.  
  
"The question is who would want Malfoy's power over the Slytherins?" Asked Pavarti.

* * *

In the Hospital Wing Hermione and Ginny were still questioning what happened earlier. "Ginny I think I was controlled to do what I did." Stated Hermione.  
  
"That's what Dumbledore said." Replied Ginny.  
  
"Dumbledore was here?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"Yes he couldn't believe the Headgirl Stripped for the Headboy." Snorted Ginny.  
  
"That's not funny." Growled Hermione, making her redheaded friend laugh louder.  
  
"I have to go Hermione, you need to rest." Said Ginny  
  
"First you laugh at me now you leave me." Whined Hermione.  
  
"That's what friends are for." Smirked Ginny, leaving the Hospital Wing.  
  
Then Hermione drifted into sleep. Dreaming of Malfoy in boxers, in briefs and in thongs. Yes it was a very good dream.

* * *

What do u think Review Please, Por favor, Si vous plait. PS My french Stinks :P


	4. Slytherins Bet

Disclaimer- You know the drill! 

Also it is not betaed so please cope.

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco ran to the Heads Common room to avoid all the Slytherins but to his luck they were waiting outside all of them.

"Hello Draco"

"Hi Zabini"

"Why are you so upset Drakie"

"It's probably because he didn't get a kiss from the Mudblood."

"Shut it Nott"

"Yeah!" both Crabbe and Goyle shouted.

"Anyway, making her sing in the library doesn't mean you won the bet."

"Why?"

"Well for starters the female Weasel told an associate of mine that Granger does indeed have a crush on me. The other you can make a bet without my authorization"

"So, what does it have to do with the bet?!"

"Pansy your stupidity is eternal." Draco remarked.

"But Malfoy she is supposed to like you." Pansy stated.

"Actually, not." Zabini butted in.

"What?" Nott exclaimed.

"She is supposed to shag him." Zabini anounced.

"Since when do you change bets to help him?" Nott interogated.

"Since you started to tell all the girls about my problem."

"What problem?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Zabini's Bini is easily scared" Pansy cooed making all the boys cringe.

"Ewww, please, Pansy, stop."

"But..."

"Shush!" All the boys yelled.

"So, do you still want the bet?" asked Zabini

"Yes" both Nott and Draco answered.

"Okay if she Shags you I lose and if you admit any feelings towards her I win." Nott stated.

"Win, win situation." Draco blurted.

* * *

Their bet was to make Draco fall for Hemione but then Draco found out and made a few changes :P 


End file.
